codeblackcbsfandomcom-20200214-history
Glenn Morshower
Glenn Moshower played Dennis in the season one Code Black episode Sometimes It's a Zebra. Career Filmography *''The Runners'' (????) *''Brother's Keeper'' (2018) *''Every Other Holiday'' (2018) *''Remember the Sultana (documentary)'' (2018) *''Curvature'' (2017) *''Color Me You'' (2017) *''Transformers: The Last Knight'' (2017) *''Aftermath'' (2017) *''Bomb City'' (2017) *''Bug'' (2017) *''Of Puppies and Men (short)'' (2016) *''When the Bough Breaks'' (2016) *''The Tutor (short)'' (2015) *''Dark Places'' (2015) *''The Doo Dah Man'' (2015) *''Hoovey'' (2015) *''I Did Not Forget You (short)'' (2015) *''Take the Spotlight'' (2014) *''Flutter'' (2014) *''Parkland'' (2013) *''After Earth'' (2013) *''Backwards'' (2012) *''Rogue Assassin'' (2012) *''In My Pocket'' (2011) *''Transformers: The Ride - 3D'' (2011) *''Moneyball'' (2011) *''Change Is Golden (short)'' (2011) *''Transformers: Dark of the Moon'' (2011) *''X-Men: First Class'' (2011) *''Ordinary Average Guys (short)'' (2011) *''The Legend of Hell's Gate: An American Conspiracy'' (2011) *''Psychic Experiment'' (2010) *''The Waiter'' (2010) *''The Crazies'' (2010) *''Life, Love, and Other Four Letter Words (short)'' (2009) *''Washington Field'' (2009) *''The Men Who Stare at Goats'' (2009) *''Level 26: Dark Origins (short)'' (2009) *''Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen'' (2009) *''Fire from Below'' (2009) *''Desdemona: A Love Story'' (2009) *''ExTerminators'' (2009) *''Grizzly Park'' (2008) *''Transformers'' (2007) *''Delta Force'' (2007) *''Striking Range'' (2006) *''All the King's Men'' (2006) *''Shroud of Echoes (short)'' (2006) *''Behind Enemy Lines II: Axis of Evil'' (2006) *''Disaster!'' (2005) *''Walter, Texas Ranger: Trial by Fire'' (2005) *''Good Night, and Good Luck.'' (2005) *''The Island'' (2005) *''Hostage'' (2005) *''Category 6: Day of Destruction'' (2004) *''The Last Shot'' (2004) *''Homeland Security'' (2004) *''The Commission'' (2003) *''Gacy'' (2003) *''The Core'' (2003) *''Blood Work'' (2002) *''Black Hawk Down'' (2001) *''Pearl Harbor'' (2001) *''Sole Survivor'' (2000) *''The Wonder Cabinet'' (1999) *''My Little Assassin'' (1999) *''The Jack Bull'' (1999) *''King's Pawn'' (1999) *''12 Bucks'' (1998) *''Phoenix'' (1998) *''Godzilla'' (1998) *''The Rockford Files: Shoot-Out at the Golden Pagoda'' (1997) *''Air Force One'' (1997) *''Runaway Car'' (1997) *''Pistol Pete'' (1996) *''Death Benefit'' (1996) *''Innocent Victims'' (1996) *''Alien Nation: Body and Soul'' (1995) *''Dominion'' (1995) *''Sketch Artist II: Hands That See'' (1995) *''Star Trek: Generations'' (1994) *''The River Wild'' (1994) *''In the Army Now'' (1994) *''Last Detour'' (1994) *''Children of the Dark'' (1994) *''Confessions: Two Face of Evil'' (1994) *''Precious Victims'' (1993) *''12:01'' (1993) *''Ambush in Waco: In the Line of Duty'' (1993) *''Banner Times'' (1993) *''For Their Own Good'' (1993) *''From the Files of Joseph Wambaugh: A Jury of One'' (1992) *''Under Siege'' (1992) *''Intruders'' (1992) *''The Heroes of Desert Storm'' (1991) *''Shoot First: A Cop's Vengeance'' (1991) *''Tagget'' (1991) *''The Court-Martial of Jackie Robinson'' (1990) *''By Dawn's Early Light'' (1990) *''Follow Your Heart'' (1990) *''Tango & Cash'' (1989) *''Rock-A-Die Baby'' (1989) *''Roe vs. Wade'' (1989) *''84C MoPic'' (1989) *''Defense Play'' (1988) *''The Philadelphia Experiment'' (1984) *''Skeezer'' (1982) *''A Few Days in Weasel Creek'' (1981) *''Dead & Buried'' (1981) *''Drive-In'' (1976) Television *''The Resident'' (2018) *''Philip K. Dick's Electric Dreams'' (2018) *''Narcos'' (2017) *''I'm Dying Up Here'' (2017) *''Preacher'' (2017) *''Bloodline'' (2015-2016) *''Supergirl'' (2015-2016) *''Code Black'' (2015) *''Scandal'' (2015) *''Manhattan'' (2014) *''Wild Card'' (2014) *''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.'' (2014) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2014) *''(Mis)adventure'' (2014) *''Dads'' (2013) *''Castle'' (2013) *''Revolution'' (2013) *''Dallas'' (2012-2013) *''NCIS: Los Angeles'' (2012) *''Hawaii Five-0'' (2012) *''Becoming Famous'' (2011) *''Army Wives'' (2010) *''Lie to Me'' (2010) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2010) *''Trauma'' (2010) *''Law & Order'' (2010) *''Cold Case'' (2010) *''Friday Night Lights'' (2007-2010) *''Dollhouse'' (2009) *''Criminal Minds'' (2009) *''Mental'' (209) *''24'' (2001-2009) *''King of the Hill'' (2005-2009) *''Eli Stone'' (2008) *''Shark'' (2007) *''The 4400'' (2007) *''Bones'' (2007) *''The Closer'' (2006) *''Charmed'' (2005) *''American Dreams'' (2005) *''Monk'' (2005) *''ER'' (2004) *''Medical Investigation'' (2004) *''Summerland'' (2004) *''Alias'' (2004) *''Deadwood'' (2004) *''Crossing Jordan'' (2004) *''Karen Sisco'' (2004) *''NCIS'' (2003) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (2003) *''A.U.S.A.'' (2003) *''The District'' (2003) *''The Division'' (2003) *''The West Wing'' (2001-2002) *''Buffy the Vampire Slayer'' (2002) *''Strange World'' (1999-2002) *''Providence'' (2002) *''The Agency'' (2001) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2000-2001) *''Arli$$'' (2001) *''Blonde (mini-series)'' (2001) *''Once and Again'' (2001) *''The Huntress'' (2001) *''Cover Me: Based on the True Life of an FBI Family'' (2000) *''JAG'' (1995-2000) *''First Wave'' (1999) *''Harsh Realm'' (1999) *''Mercy Point'' (1999) *''The Crow: Stairway to Heaven'' (1998) *''C-16: FBI'' (1997-1998) *''Pensacola: Wings of Gold'' (1998) *''Millenium'' (1998) *''The X-Files'' (1998) *''The Sentinel'' (1998) *''The Secret World of Alex Mack'' (1996-1998) *''Dark Skies'' (1996) *''Murder One'' (1996) *''Viper'' (1996) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1995) *''NYPD Blue'' (1995) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1995) *''Deadly Games'' (1995) *''Babylon 5'' (1995) *''Angel Falls'' (1993) *''Star Trek: The Next Generation'' (1989-1993) *''The Human Factor'' (1992) *''Baywatch'' (1992) *''Quantum Leap'' (1991) *''Full House'' (1991) *''Matlock'' (1989-1991) *''Secret Bodyguard'' (1991) *''Lifestories'' (1990) *''Life Goes On'' (1989) *''War and Remembrance (mini-series)'' (1988) *''Vietnam War Story'' (1987) *''Dream West (mini-series)'' (1986) *''Hardcastle and McCormick'' (1983) *''The Dukes of Hazzard'' (1980-1983) *''Dallas'' (1978) *''Police Woman'' (1978) External Links *IMDb *Wikipedia Category:Actors